Disney Rip-Offs Wikia
Welcome to the Disney Rip-Offs Wiki This is a site for cataloguing and ridiculing the cheap Disney knock-offs studios put out for a quick buck. Things Disney ripped off have their own page. What counts as a Disney rip-off? *Traditionally-animated fairy tale musicals that feature a princess in the starring role **''Thumbelina, ''The Swan Princess *Traditionally-animated musicals that "Disneyfy" their source material **''The Mighty Kong, ''Anastasia, The King and I, Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Traditionally-animated musicals that borrow elements from Disney's successful properties **''The Happy Cricket, ''The Pebble and the Penguin, Cats Don't Dance *Mockbusters (movies made specifically to cash in on recent popular films by using a similar name and premise) **''The Frog Princess, ''MS Paint Alice in Wonderland, The Secret of the Hunchback *Movies that copy plot and/or design elements from popular Disney movies **''Quest for Camelot, ''The Happy Cricket, The Emoji Movie, UglyDolls, Trolls *Movies with alternate covers and titles that are designed to fool parents into thinking they're a recent Disney film **''Braver, ''Tangled Up *Movies based on Marvel properties that aren't made by Marvel Studios, aren't part of the X-Men franchise, and were made after The Avengers **''Fant4stic, ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Live-action movies that copy stories and ideas from popular Disney films, shows and franchises **''Avatar, ''The Huntsman: Winter's War *Live-action movies made after 2010 that happen to adapt the same stories Disney has already done **''Pan, ''The Legend of Tarzan *Sci-fi movies that blatantly copy plot and design aspects from Star Wars **''Battle Beyond the Stars, ''Starchaser: The Legend of Orin *Bootleg toys and merchandise by (mostly Chinese) knockoff companies **''Robots Spacebot, ''Motorcycle the Pooh What doesn't count as a rip-off *Comedies such as Shrek are what are called parodies – works created to make fun of original works, authors, or styles. Since parodies are protected by law in the US, and are usually not intended to ride the coattails of Disney's success, they do not count as rip-offs. *Movies people often mistake for Disney are not necessarily rip-offs of Disney. Warner Bros.' The Iron Giant, DreamWorks Animation's How to Train Your Dragon, 20th Century Fox's Ice Age and Horton Hears a Who, Illumination's Despicable Me and Sony's Hotel Transylvania, for example, do not follow the Disney formula, and so they aren't rip-offs. 20th Century Fox's FernGully: The Last Rainforest and Rio, Don Bluth's An American Tail and All Dogs Go to Heaven, Paramount Pictures' Charlotte's Web (1973 animated version), Illumination's The Lorax and Sing and DreamWorks Animation's The Prince of Egypt and The Road to El Dorado seem a bit more Disneyesque, but their musical styles ensure that they will only be mistaken for Disney by people who have never seen a Disney movie before. *Movies set in a cinematic universe are not directly stealing from Marvel, so the DC Extended Universe and Universal Monsters Cinematic Universe each get a free pass. It's only under special circumstances when a cinematic universe or movie intended to kick off a cinematic universe can be catalogued here. Basic Rules *Don't take this too seriously. *Don't swear. The children don't like it. Category:Browse